Adios pequeña Maherit
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Turquía llega a la península para ver a sus hijas, pero le sorprende la noticia de que una de lellas, la más pequeña ha renegado de él como padre y ahora está con Antonio. -Maherit- -Márchate Turquía-


Hola a todos aquí os dejo un fic que se me acaba de ocurrir. Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Era un día soleado en Granada, como siempre que venía y antes de ver a sus hijos, aquellos pequeños que había tenido con España, Turquía observaba el paisaje.<p>

-Mi señor Turquía, su hija Alicia clama por vuestra atención-anunció un sirviente.

-hacedla pasar.

Las puertas del gran palacio se abrieron dejando ver a una muchacha de cabellos castaños muy largos que vestía un uniforme militar árabe, sus ojos castaños brillaban con alegría, su padre no la visitaba todos los días.

-Abba-dijo feliz- que alegría que viniste

La muchacha corrió a abrazar a su padre, que gustoso recibió el abrazo.

-Mírate, mi pequeña Al-Andalus- dijo tomando el rostro de su hija entre sus manos- cada día que pasa te veo más bella.

-Oh, abba que cosas decís-rió la muchacha

-¿Y tu hermana?-preguntó mirando la puerta-¿no esta Mayrit contigo?

A la joven Alicia le fallaron las fuerzas, sus ojos se volvieron tristes, eso y mucho más preocupó a su padre, ¿dónde estaba la pequeña que tanto se parecía a Antonio, pero que era en verdad parte de su hermana Al-Andalus?.

-Padre-dijo triste Alicia- Mayrit nos ha abandonado, se marchó con los cristianos, ha renunciado a su fe.

-¡Ninguna hija mía renunciaría a su fe en Alá!-gritó Turquía furiosos

-Ese es el problema abba, ella ya no te considera su padre-cuando esas palabras salieron de los rosados labios de Al-Andalus por poco Turquía no se desmaya.

-¿Cómo que ya no me considera su padre?, ella es mi hija, mi Mayrit

-Ya no padre, desde años ya no lo es, ella ahora cree que su padre es Antonio, y reniega de ti.

-¿Pero porqué?-Al-Andalus se encogió de hombros-Voy a averiguarlo

-¡No abba!-gritó la chica- es muy peligroso, si te pilla algún cristiano te matará.

-Es mi hija Ali-le dijo- y necesito saber porqué reniega de mi

Y sin que la joven pudiera hacer nada, Turquía abandonó el palacio.

Mientras en un castillo al norte, un joven de ojos esmeraldinos le contaba un cuento a una niña, que era su versión femenina, de cuatro años.

-Entonces la princesa se casó con el príncipe y vivieron felices-finalizó el hispano-¿te ha gustado mi pequeña María?

-Si padre, tus cuentos son muy bellos-dijo la niña para luego soltar un bostezo.

-Pues ahora que te lo he contado, debes dormir, mañana Mateo me ha dicho que iréis a la feria, y debes estar descansada-le besó la frente con ternura.

-¿Usted no vendrá padre?

-Lo siento mi niña, pero otros asuntos me reclaman, mas, intentaré llegar a tiempo para escuchar junto a ti las historias de los trovadores.

-¿lo promete?

-lo prometo-sonrió el joven- y ahora a dormir-la arropó con delicadeza-¿has rezado tus oraciones?-la niña asintió-así me gusta mi pequeña

Un último beso de buenas noches fue otorgado por el joven Antonio a su nueva hija, antes de marcharse a los aposentos de los otros y repetir el proceso.

Cuando Antonio se fue la habitación quedó en la penumbra, tan solo la luz de la luna iluminaba las frías piedras de la habitación, aún así María no tuvo miedo, su padre dormía en la habitación de al lado, y si pasaba algo él la protegería. Un pequño ruido la alertó, alguien estaba escalando por los muros del castillo, alguien abrió las puertas de su balcón y entró, la joven niña no tardó en reconocer al infiltrado.

-Mayrit-la llamó

-Ab…Turquía-dijo la niña fríamente, recordándose mentalmente que aquel no era su padre.-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Veo que es cierto lo que me ha dicho tu hermana-el turco se paseó por el cuarto-ahora eres cristiana.

-Yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones, no eres nada para mi-dijo la niña de manera fría-ya no.

-Sigo siendo tu abba aunque te fastidie pequeña Mayrit-acusó el turco- aunque te empeñes en sustituirme por el pelagatos cristiano ese.

-¡No soy tu hija!-gritó la niña-¡Mi padre se llama Antonio Fernández Carriedo!, puede que vos fuerais mi padre hace tiempo, mas no hoy, no ahora.

-¿Porqué Mayrit?

-No me llames Mayrit- le dijo- ya no soy parte de ti. No lo soy desde hace tiempo.-gruesas lágrimas salian de los ojos de la niña

-Mayrit-murmuró afligido el turco tratando de acercarse a la niña

-¡Alejate de mi hija Sadiq!-gritó alguien, en la puerta, armado con un hacha estaba Antonio

-Antonio

El joven de ojos jade se acercó a la niña y la tomó entre sus brazos, ella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

-Marchate de aquí-ordenó Antonio con fiereza- márchate de mi casa, padre vil, que no quiero que te acerques a mi hija.

-Mayrit-murmuró Tuquía dirigiéndose al balcón.

-Me dejaste sola-dijo la niña- me dejaste sola cuando te necesité, cuando los castellanos invadieron mi casa, me abandonaste, tú y Ali, ninguno acudió en mi ayuda, incluso cuando grité tu nombre contiendo a aquellos que venían hacia mi, no apareciste-María apartó la cabeza del pecho de Antonio, ya no lloraba y su mirada esmeralda mostraba un gran resentimiento.-cuando ese bestia me tomó por el cuello no viniste en mi ayuda, pero en cambio, Antonio si apareció, me protegió de las otras taifas, y me convirtió en su hija. Le cortó la mano a ese hombre por tocarme y ha jurado protegerme. ÉL es mi padre o al menos intenta serlo, el me quiere y me lo demuestra, pero tú en cambio-la niña agachó la cabeza-nunca me has demostrado el menor afecto, y eso que protegía tu Taifa de Toledo, por la cual incluso casi me dejo matar, jamás has venido a visitarme, solo visitabas a Ali.

-Mayrit yo…

-¡No me llames Mayrit!-bramó la niña tras tirarle a su antiguo padre un puñal que no por poco le atraviesa la cabeza- me llamo María y que te quede claro, yo ya no soy tu hija, ya no soy una Adnan, sino una Fernández Carriedo, y soy cristiana.

Sadiq bajó la torre ocultando las lágrimas, había perdido a su hija, su pequeña Mayrit le odiaba, ojalá la hubiera protegido, ojalá hubiera estado ahí.

-María-murmuró España acariciando la cabeza de su hija- mi corazón, has sido muy valiente.

-Soy como tú papá-sonrió la niña abrazando a su progenitor-te quiero papá y nunca te voy a dejar.

-yo también te quiero mi niña, eres mi corazón y ya se que nunca me dejarás

Siglos despúes la pequeña Mayrit pasó a llamarse Madrid y a ser la capital de su amado padre, permaneciendo siempre como su corazón

* * *

><p>para los que no lo sepan Madrid fue parte del reino de Al-Andalus y aún se conservan zonas musulmanas como parte de la cuidad de Alcalá de Henares o varias mezquitas en la capital. Aquí expongo que, aunque la taifa de Toledo fue importante, más importante fue Granada.<p>

Espero que os haya gustado


End file.
